I. Field of the Invention
II. Description of the Related Art
It is known that flags are a potent symbol of pride, whether it be for a country, state, city, a professional, collegiate or high school sports team, or for events such as a soccer championships or the Olympics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,182 disclose a golf flag assembly that provides a pair of facing panel members adapted to receive one edge of a golf flag therebetween so that when the panel members are secured together, the golf flag is securely entrapped and sandwiched between the panel members.
An ornamental flag having a silhouette cut-out and having an assembly for suspending the flag from a flag pole in a manner that prevents the flag from becoming tangled or wrapped around the flag pole is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,464.
There is a need for enthusiasts wishing to exhibit symbols of pride, either nationally or for prominent events in support of professional teams, college or high school teams and for occasions such as major tennis tournaments, the Olympics and World Cup soccer contests to have a choice between holding the flag banner by a pole or a finger without having to switch flags.